This invention relates to improvements in cues used in playing the games of billiards, pool and the like. The word "cue" as used in this specification is intended to encompass cues for any use in any game
Billard cues are traditionally made of wood either in one piece or of several pieces glued or laminated together. Recently cues have been made in pieces screwed together when assembled to form a cue of the length required When dismantled, the cue is easy to transport carry or store due to the shorter length of its individual pieces. Before use of these parts, the player has to reassemble the cue and during play if a longer length of the cue is required either an extension piece needs to be fitted to the assembly or a separate longer cue obtained. The opposite of course applies if a shorter cue is required.